Fragment
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Gadis itu menderita trauma berkepanjangan setelah peristiwa di malam kedelapan tahun yang lalu. Ia adalah sesosok kakak yang harus melindungi gadis itu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Namun bagaimana bisa ia melindungi gadis itu, kalau ia sendiri merasa takut dengannya? Untuk Chilla. Psychological fic.


Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto's, dan "In Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils" itu punyanya Crypton, Yamaha, dan segala media yang mengembangkannya. I ain't gain any profit for making this fic. Hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi saja sih U_U

Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu diatas. Lagu bernada ceria dengan graphic super horor AwA

**Warning**: typos, karakter yang akan sangat OOC ( gomeenn! ) M untuk tema, ga ada lemon2an, masih kecil ah #hush.

_Untuk memenuhi Challenge Exchange sama Chilla. Here you go, neng! Bukan bidang aye, tp aye bakal berusaha buat fic ini sesuai genre; spiritual! #sip_

_And Happy Reading! ^^_

.

.

.

* * *

Suara deru blender berhenti setelah tombol _off_ ditekan. Ia menuangkan isinya yang telah hancur ke dalam gelas, cairan kental berwarna merah keoranyean berbau segar.

Ia menenggak isi gelasnya dalam beberapa tegukan, menyesap rasa segar itu untuk tenggorokannya yang sebelumnya terasa kering. Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu ke bak cuci piring. Akan ia bersihkan, nanti.

Ia mengambil majalahnya yang terabaikan pada sisi meja lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah tertiup angin bandel yang menyusup dari ventilasi. Sepasang biji matanya yang selalu berkilat bosan menyusuri baris demi baris kalimat yang tercetak pada kumpulan kertas licin berwarna warni di tangannya. Bau tinta tercium samar pada kertas tersebut.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya dengan nyaman di atas sofa empuk berwarna pastel sambil menyenderkan kepalanya. Lelaki berusia sembilan belas tahun itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Alunan musik bergenre_ jazz_ menemani kegiatannya, berbaur dengan bunyi jarum jam yang berdetak tanpa henti.

Sampai perhatiannya teralih pada suara keras yang berasal dari lantai dua. Ia refleks melempar majalahnya ke atas sofa dan bergegas menuju sumber suara. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang ketika memikirkan kemungkinan yang menyebabkan suara itu dapat terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu.

Ia berlari disepanjang lorong rumahnya yang lumayan besar, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ujung lorong dengan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat gelap yang menyambutnya. Ia menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. Melakukannya berkali-kali hingga ia merasa cukup tenang untuk melakukan tindakan selanjutnya―mengecek keadaan dibalik daun pintu tersebut.

Debar jantungnya semakin mengencang kala tangannya kini memegang kenop pintu. Tanpa sadar sebulir air sebesar biji jagung membasahi pelipisnya yang berkedut kaku. Cengkeramannya pada kenop pintu mengerat.

Apa yang harus ia takutkan? Umurnya sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun tapi kenapa ia selalu paranoid tiap kali ia harus membuka pintu itu? Tak ada yang mengerikan di sana, hanya ada warna merah yang mendominasi, dan ruangan yang gelap karena jendelanya tak pernah dibuka. Namun tetap terasa sejuk karena ventilasi udara tak pernah ditutup.

Serta sosok gadis yang tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan.

Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya, sambil mengumpulkan keberanian yang seakan menguap diudara kala ia mengingat sepasang manik mata sewarna dedaunan di musim itu. Sepasang biji mata yang terlihat begitu hampa dan gamang, seperti menyimpan dunia tersendiri dibaliknya. Ia tak pernah dapat melihat bayangnya dalam kolam hijau itu.

Ia hanya memastikan keadaan, jeritnya dalam hati lalu memutar kenop pintu. Suara derit kecil terdengar seiring bunyi 'klik' yang mengisi kesenyapan. Debar jantungnya semakin kencang kala ia dapat melihat kegelapan dibalik celah pintu yang tergeser dari posisi awalnya.

Lama-lama pintu semakin terbuka lebar, dan suara derit itu semakin keras terdengar. Ia berjengit kaget, tak terbiasa dengan suara aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu ini. Mungkin ia harus menyuruh ayahnya memoleskan oli pada engsel pintu nanti, batinnya. Dikala pemikirannya, kegelapan itu semakin terlihat namun tak begitu pekat lagi. Sinar mentari menyusup masuk di balik celah jendela yang tertutup gorden berwarna putih pucat dan dari ventilasi yang tak tertutup.

Warna merah mendominasi ruangan itu. Warna dari benda bulat berisi gas yang melayang-layang memenuhi ruangan dalam berbagai ukuran. Samar bau amis bercampur dengan bau vanilla tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya, bau yang membuatnya mabuk dan mual disaat yang bersamaan.

Biji mata sewarna gula karamelnya menyusuri seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh benda melayang berwarna merah darah yang bernama balon. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya tak mewakili keteguhan hatinya yang semu. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Sa-Sakura?"

Suara itu mengudara dengan pelan, namun menggema ditiap sudut ruangan hingga suara itu menjadi lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Suara _grasak grusuk_ terdengar dari balik kotak berwarna-warni yang menghiasi lantai dengan karpet berwarna putih pucat. Dan saat ia perhatikan baik-baik, terdapat noktah berwarna merah pekat yang tercipta di sana. Ia berjengit ngeri.

Suara rusuh itu semakin jelas terdengar bersamaan dengan helai merah muda yang menyembul dibalik sudut ruangan gelap yang tertutup oleh kotak berwarna biru langit berukuran cukup besar. Kepala merah jambu itu semakin jelas terlihat dan membuat ia refleks melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang.

Ia tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

Sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas. Sosok gadis dengan helaian merah muda sebahunya yang dengan tali berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya, tali yang mengikat balon berwarna merah darah yang melayang tepat di samping kepalanya. Warna merah pekat membasahi wajah pucatnya, berasal dari pelipisnya yang sedikit memar. Jemari mungil gadis itu menyentuh wajahnya dan meninggalkan jejak darah pada bibir dan dagunya. Darah pada pelipisnya mengalir membasahi pipinya, hingga jatuh dari rahangnya lalu membasahi gaun tidur berwarna putih pucatnya.

Ia panik.

Rasa takut terabaikan dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang terasa begitu asing dan menyesakkan itu dengan setengah berlari. Buru-buru ia mengambil kotak P3K yang diletakkan pada meja belajar di dekat jendela dan menjongkokkan dirinya di depan gadis yang menampakkan ekspresi tak berarti pada wajahnya―setidaknya harusnya Sakura meringis perih karena luka yang berada pada pelipisnya itu.

Ia dengan cekatan membersihkan jejak berbau amis itu dengan kapas―dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati agar Sakura tidak kesakitan. Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega karena luka pada pelipis Sakura tidaklah parah.

Jadi ini penyebab bunyi keras itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Fragment_**

_Nana Bodt_

* * *

_Bagian satu: **Merah**_

* * *

.

.

.

Ia membereskan kotak P3K itu setelah memastikan luka Sakura telah tertutup dengan perban yang rapat. Jejak-jejak darah pada wajah Sakura telah ia bersihkan, dan sekarang gadis itu telah berganti pakaiannya setelah ia suruh dengan suara yang lembut. Sakura mudah sekali takut dengan suara yang baginya terdengar keras.

Pandangannya menyusuri kamar itu dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat piring dan gelas yang telah kosong di sudut kamar, hal itu berarti Sakura telah memakan makan siangnya. Saat awalnya keluarganya mengadopsi Sakura, mereka menemui kesulitan untuk menyuruh Sakura makan, menyuruh gadis itu untuk sekedar mengganti bajunya atau mengajak gadis itu berbincang-bincang. Sakura selalu nampak ketakutan dengan sepasang bola matanya yang bulat dan besar itu.

Ya, mereka telah mengadopsi Sakura selama enam bulan belakangan ini, sejak mereka menemukan sosok itu di sebuah panti asuhan saat tengah mengadakan acara sosial yang diadakan setiap tahun oleh keluarganya. Ayahnya berkata, kalau rahmat yang diterima harus dibagikan kepada orang yang membutuhkan. Itulah kenapa keluarga Akasuna selalu menjalankan kegiatan ini setiap tahunnya.

Dan tanpa disangka, ternyata Sakura merupakan bagian dari keluarganya yang telah hilang―sepupu jauh, kata ibunya. Mereka pun langsung mengurus surat pengadopsian Sakura setelah acara bakti sosial selesai dan mendapat tatapan terheran-heran dari pengurus panti asuhan pada awalnya, namun setelah dijelaskan akhirnya mereka dapat mengerti.

Malah terkesan agak terburu-buru saat mengurus ijin adopsi.

Menurut salah satu pengawas panti asuhan, Sakura mengalami trauma yang terjadi di masa kecil. Gadis itu kehilangan ayahnya dalam kematian tragis, di mana sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan hidupnya itu meregang nyawa di depan biji mata seindah _viridian_nya. Menurutnya sendiri Sakura memang aneh. Wajah yang nampak menerawang tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh rapuh seringan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. Helaian berwarna eksotis―merah muda―yang jatuh pada bahunya, terlihat begitu lembut, wajahnya begitu cantik dan mulus seperti porselen. Kecantikan misterius yang nampak terselubung oleh kegelapan tak berujung.

Namun ia sendiri tak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di malam darah memandikan tubuh mungilnya yang terduduk kaku di atas lantai dingin. Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat ditiap pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Bibirnya bungkam seribu bahasa kala ada yang sekedar mengajaknya berbicara untuk melepas beban yang dirasa terlalu berat untuk gadis seusia dirinya.

Psikiater mengatakan Sakura mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam itu hingga Sakura mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan memilih untuk menyimpan semuanya dalam memori otaknya. Lalu melakukan tindakan-tindakan aneh diluar nalar sebagai wujud pelampiasannya akan dunia yang tak lagi sama di matanya. Sakura tumbuh menjadi sesosok gadis yang hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Tak ada yang terungkap setelah itu. Sakura tumbuh dewasa, namun jiwanya tak tumbuh seiring dengan raganya. Masih ada sisi kekanakan yang tersisa dalam gadis itu walau tubuhnya adalah tubuh gadis berusia enam belas tahun. Jiwa yang rusak dibalik _façade_ tubuh cantik seorang gadis yang berada dalam masa pertumbuhannya.

Sakura tidak bersekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, karena kondisi psikisnya yang tak memungkinkan. Gadis itu suka sekali mengunci diri di dalam kamar gelap―entah apa yang ia lakukan. Kadang kala gadis itu menjerit histeris saat cahaya menusuk matanya, namun kadang gadis itu ketakutan saat kegelapan mengkonsumsi eksistensinya. Entah apa yang gadis itu lihat dibalik biji mata sewarna viridiannya, ia tak tahu.

Ia, Sasori Akasuna, memandangi Sakura yang tengah memainkan benang berwarna darah yang melilit tangannya. Manik mata _hazel_nya mengamati pergerakan itu dalam diam, walau jutaan tanya bergaung dalam kepalanya. Toh meskipun berusaha, ia tak akan pernah mendapat jawabnya.

Sakura tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, Sasori rasa gadis itu bahkan tak tahu caranya. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, dan menjerit di waktu tertentu, sisanya gadis itu akan terdiam tanpa suara di dalam kamarnya hingga kantuk menguasainya.

"Saso…ri…"

Lamunannya sontak terhenti kala suara feminim yang amat manis itu tertangkap oleh telinganya. Kedua biji matanya terbelalak lebar bersamaan dengan rasa terkejut yang menguasainya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura yang tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tak berarti pada wajahnya. Bibir mungilnya nampak terbuka sedikit.

"Kau bilang apa, Sakura? Kau memanggil … namaku?"

Sungguh, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara gadis itu, selain suara tawa, jeritan dan tangisannya tentu saja. Selain itu Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apapun yang berarti. Ternyata suaranya begitu manis dan lembut, sesuai sekali dengan parasnya yang cantik.

Namun Sakura tetap terdiam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori sama sekali. Sepasang matanya memandangi Sasori lamat-lamat walau tak nampak sedikitpun cahaya di sana. Sekarang Sasori berpikir, apa yang tadi ia dengar hanyalah imajinasinya semata? Namun kenapa suara itu terdengar begitu nyata?

Sasori menghela nafas. ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi terjongkoknya untuk meletakkan kotak P3K kembali ke atas meja. Namun baru saja ia mengangkat tubuhnya, sesuatu menarik ujung kausnya dengan pelan.

Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya kembali dan mendapati Sakura tengah memandanginya dengan sepasang bola matanya yang besar. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang terlilit oleh benang berwarna merah, dimana sebuah balon berwarna darah berukuran dua kali kepala manusia terikat ujungnya oleh tali itu. sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir mungil itu, dan entah kenapa mengundang hawa tak enak yang membuat bulu roman Sasori berdiri.

Dan pada saat itu, pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang biji mata Sakura yang nampak kosong, namun kali ini bayangnya terpantul di sana. Tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya kala bibir mungil itu kembali terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang sebelumnya ia anggap hanya delusi.

"Lihat … Merah …"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan sehingga saya dan Chilla bisa mengangkat tema yang sama untuk fic yg tentu saja memiliki isi dan ending yang berbeda. sengaja dibuat singkat di awal. Kayaknya fic ini bakal jadi panjang, eheheh. Berkenankah untuk mereview? :3


End file.
